More Precious Far Than Gold
by BloodRaevynn
Summary: Ten years after returning home, Wendy has learned a secret about Neverland. Now that Peter has returned for her, can she forgive him? Is this Peter's only secret? [Rating may change]
1. Chapter 1

I just got to see my little sister in her high school production of Peter Pan (she played an Indian), and the play brought to mind a number of "what if" s, the combination of which make up this fic.   
The story begins ten years after Wendy and the others return home, the lost boys were adopted by other families, not the Darlings. Wendy was thirteen when she went to Neverland, and Peter is, physically, about the same age.  
  
WARNING: This is definitely an AU, since I'm completely ignoring the way the play ended, also it's heavy on the angst, possibly even having a tinge of horror, there's a character death, preceding the beginning of the story.   
IMPORTANT WARNING!: There will most likely be yuri (fem slash, for those not acquainted with anime terms) later on (the pairing is a surprise), there may even be yaoi, knowing me, and there will also be original characters (new lost boys [and one or two lost girls]); there will be lime, and maybe lemon (assuming I can write one that doesn't completely suck), the gist of this is that this is definitely NOT something for younger readers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Don't flame me, as flames do bad things to the flamer's Karma (besides, I'll get pissed off and publicly make fun of you).  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter, Wendy, Michael, John, Tinkerbell, Liza, the original lost boys, Tiger Lilly and her Indian tribe, or any surviving pirates. I DO own the new lost boys and girls and anyone else I might feel like throwing in.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ You'll find a treasure if you stay there,  
More precious far, than gold,  
For once you have found your way there,  
You can never, never grow old. ~  
  
Wendy felt the draft from the window and looked up to see Peter standing in front of it with the same mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, Wendy," the immortal boy greeted.   
  
"Hello, Peter," Wendy replied, setting her book aside and standing slowly. It was a good indication of Peter's naïveté that he didn't notice how cold her tone of voice was.  
  
"Where are John and Michael?" Before Peter knew what had happened, Wendy had crossed the distance between them and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Wendy?" Touching his stinging cheek, Peter looked at the girl with wide eyes. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"What's wrong with me!?!" Wendy asked, incredulously. "Ten years, Peter; that's what's wrong with me! Michael's in an asylum, John's killed himself, and the other boys are scientific curiosities; that's what's wrong with me! I'm twenty-three years old and I still look thirteen, Peter; that's what's wrong with me!!!"  
  
Peter was silent for a moment, choosing his words, before speaking; "I told you in the beginning," He said, gently. "Once you've found your way to Neverland, you can never grow up.  
  
"You weren't supposed to want to leave," He continued, looking away. "I guess it was different with the three of you because you came from a family that loved you."  
  
"You shouldn't have taken us!"  
  
"You chose to come." Peter sighed softly. "Are you coming back with me or not?"  
  
"I don't know." Wendy replied.  
  
"You know you'll never be happy here," Peter said. "If you return to Neverland, you can be a mother to me and the other children, or you could just be one of us and always have fun."  
  
"I don't see how I could," Wendy snapped. "I haven't had a happy thought in almost ten years."  
  
"That's okay," Peter said, "None of the lost boys can fly either, and I still took them to Neverland." He held out his hand to her. "Are you coming?"   
  
Hesitantly, Wendy took Peter's outstretched hand.  
  
  
A/N: I'm quite surprised by how short this chapter turned out to be, I hope the rest are longer. I'm not sure how long it'll be before the next chapter is out, but I'll try to get it written soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Anonymous Card Captor pointed out in an e-mail to me that it seemed unnatural for Wendy to just go off with Peter like that; the review does bring up some good points. However, what ACC may not have noticed is that in that chapter, I at no time get into what the characters are actually thinking; I'm planning to get into that in a later chapter.  
  
At any rate, this probably won't be the last version of these chapters; if my previous behavior holds true, before I get to chapter 6 (assuming I get that far -_-;) I will probably turn around and do a massive rewrite (because by then I'll know exactly what I want to do, and how I want to do it; which I don't really, at this point). Then, around the time I get to chapter 13, I'll hit massive writer's block and after a year of agonizing, I'll realize I have do another one; please note, I've never gotten through that second rewrite (I have a Sailor Moon fic that's still waiting for it).  
  
This chapter, as you may notice, does get into the characters' heads. Since I haven't published any of my other multi-chapter fics, no one would be familiar with my tendency to introduce the story from an entirely third- person perspective (and sometimes I stay in that perspective for the whole story), before moving into a third-person perspective where I describe the thoughts and emotions of only one or maybe two characters at a time. I rarely ever do third-person omnipotent and only occasionally do I do POV.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jealousies  
  
  
  
Tinkerbell was not happy.  
  
She hadn't been happy since Peter had brought that silly ass-girl, Wendy to Neverland so long ago. She'd thought things would go back to normal once Wendy left, but there was still that new alliance with Tiger Lilly and the Indians, then Peter had brought Kodomo [1], the first Lost Girl, to Neverland, and now Peter was going to fetch Wendy again. Why hadn't Peter listened to her when she said that they were better of only bringing boys to Neverland?  
  
She didn't want to share Peter with those females! Tinkerbell glared from the branch she sat on at Kodomo and Tiger Lilly, who were trying to find the Lost Boys and other Indians in an impromptu game of hide-n-seek that had evolved from a food-gathering expedition; but then the little fairy smirked at the girls spitefully, they didn't really know Peter at all, after all. Only Tinkerbell really knew and truly loved Peter. They knew nothing of Peter's past. She watched as Peter descended holding tightly to Wendy, as the Lost Boys and Indians rushed out of their hiding places to greet him, and smiled wider; for Wendy could no longer fly, and was therefore no different than Kodomo or the Indian females; nothing special, really. The gift of flight still belonged exclusively to Peter and Tinkerbell.  
  
  
  
"And just who is that?" Kodomo growled, to herself, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Peter Pan bring'um Wendy-lady back." Tiger Lilly commented, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Wendy-lady?" Kodomo asked.  
  
"She the one told'um Peter Pan stories," Tiger Lilly said, crossing her arms Indian-style (one on top of the other). "Tiger Lilly not like'um Wendy."  
  
"Atashi mo [2]." The eleven-year-old (by appearance) Japanese girl agreed.  
  
Even though Tiger Lilly and Kodomo were essentially rivals for Peter's affection, they got along surprisingly well; probably because the Indian Princess didn't consider Kodomo much of a threat, being so much younger in appearance than Tiger Lilly and Peter, and Kodomo was the only girl in the group, so she instinctively looked to Tiger Lilly to talk about "girl-stuff."  
  
  
  
A/N: I so didn't mean to write something this short (again)! But I wrote the first and second chapters while I was between muses; I let this one sit for a while in the hopes that it would grow, but it hasn't. This will have to do for now. But now that I have a new muse (Cyra), the story will hopefully take off.  
  
Of course the new girl is Japanese, I'm such an Anime fan that I couldn't resist having the option to stick the occasional Japanese sentence in the story.  
  
[1] "Kodomo" is the Japanese word for "child". Incidentally, if anyone has played Chrono Cross, this is what I named Kid when I played.  
  
[2] "Atashi mo" means "me too" or, in this instance, "me neither". 


	3. Note

Sorry to disappoint you; no real update.  
  
If you haven't noticed, this is kinda on hiatus for many reasons (mainly that I want to re-read the book before I continue; I have the book, but I've been too preoccupied lately to read it). I'll try very hard to get to it over summer break (I'm _way_ too busy until then)  
  
And Audrey, "atashi mo" is correct. I took two semesters of college Japanese, so I _do_ know what I'm talking about. There are several different words the Japanese use for "I," each communicating a slightly different (or in some cases very different) nuance. The different ways that I'm familiar with are as follows:  
  
Watakushi (very polite) Watashi (polite) Washi (casual) Wai (Kansai dialect, casual) Atashi (feminine) Ore (masculine) Boku (young masculine) Sessha (self-effacing; literally: "this worthless person". Used by Himura Kenshin in "Rurouni Kenshin".) 


End file.
